De huwelijksreis van Ryuga en Madoka
De huwelijksreis van Ryuga en Madoka Dit verhaal speelt zich af in de toekomst. Ryuga en Madoka waren onderweg naar het vliegveld. Ze gingen naar Rio de Janeiro in Mexico. Madoka had er echt zin in. In de auto legde ze haar hoofd op Ryuga's schouder en zuchtte. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij aan zijn vrouw. "Niets." antwoordde ze "Ik ben gewoon zo blij dat we getrouwd zijn" zei ze blij en ze keek hem recht in de ogen aan. "Ja, ik ook." zei hij en zuchtte van opluchting "Weet je, eerst dacht ik dat her er niet meer van ging komen, omdat we zo lang uit elkaar zijn geweest." zei hij en keek haar serieus aan. "Ja, dat dacht ik ook." zei ze niet blij over wat het onderwerp was "Maar alles was goed gekomen." zei ze met een glimlach in de hoop om een leuker onderwerp aan de praat te krijgen. "Ja." zei hij blij "Maar we zijn wel lang uit elkaar geweest. Hoe lang heeft het geduurd voordat we weer samen waren." vroeg hij niet meer of niet meer willen wetend hoe lang hij van haar gescheiden was. "Bijna een jaar." zei Madoka en keek door het raam "Ik vraag me af hoe het met die jongen is. Hij was zo aardig tegen me en begreep me echt. Hij was perfect." zei ze terugdenkend aan hem. Ryuga keek haar aan en keek toen weer naar voor. Madoka keek opzij en ze werd kwaad. "Kom op zeg!" riep ze boos "Ik ben met je getrouwd godverdomme en je bent nog steeds jaloers!" riep ze nog steeds boos. "Ik moet op de weg letten." zei hij zonder enig gevoel te tonen. "Ongelooflijk, echt ongelooflijk!" riep ze bozer "Jij bent echt kinderachtig! Waarom ben ik met jou getrouwd en niet met hem?i" riep ze. Ryuga keek opzij. Zijn ogen waren groot. Vol ongeloof en verdriet. Hij keek van haar weg. Madoka kalmeerde en keek de andere kant op. Ryuga kreeg tranen in zijn ogen. Piepend stond hij stil. "Als je dan zo graag met hem wilt trouwen, ga dan maar." zei hij en de tranen rolde over zijn wangen. Madoka keek hem verbaasd en vroeg zich af of hij het meende. Ze dacht van niet en stapte de auto uit omdat ze dacht dat het een grap was. Ryuga keek nog ongeloviger en verdrietiger. Hij stapte de auto uit, nam Madoka haar koffers, zette die neer bij haar, gaf hij een laaste kus op haar voorhoofd en mompelde "Ik hou van je en ik hoop dat je gelukkig wordt." zei hij en de tranen waren er weer. Hij stapte de auto huilend in en reed weg. Hij liet een verbijsterde Madoka achter. Ze was totaal verbaasd. Ze wist echt niet dat hij het meende. Ze nam haar GSM en belde hem op om te zeggen dat hij haar moest komen halen en om alles uit te leggen.Ryuga voelde zijn GSM trillen en keek ernaar. Toen hij de naam Madoka zag verschijnen, begon hij te huilen en hij drukte op negeren. Madoka keek naar haar GSM. "Hij drukte op negeren. Ik had ook niets anders verwacht." fluisterde ze. Ze ging met haar koffers naar de zijlijn staan. Ze keek in haar tas en zag het kaartje met het adres waar ze gingen overnachten. Ze zuchtte diep van opluchting. Daar stond ze dan. Tot haar geluk kwam er een lege taxi. thumb|Het hotel in Rio de Janeiro.Ze kwam aan bij het hotel en ging naar haar en Ryuga's kamer. Ze zag Ryuga zitten op de sofa. Toen hij haar zag, schrok hij totaal. Dit keer liet ze hem niet gaan. "Madoka, wat..." maar ze liet hem niet uitspreken. Ze drukte meteen haar lippen tegen de zijne in een vurige kus. Hij probeerde te stoppen, maar ze liet hem niet gaan. Haar grip en haar kus waren onbreekbaar. Ryuga begon er meer en meer genot van te krijgen en voordat ze het wisten, waren ze in bed terecht gekomen. Ryuga genoot van ieder thumb|left|Ryuga en Madoka's slaapkamer.moment en Madoka ook. De volgende ochtend waren de twee blij om elkaar te zien en ze gaven elkaar een ochtendzoen. ''Wordt Vervolgd....'' Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Ryuga Categorie:Madoka Categorie:Love Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Drama Categorie:Toekomst Categorie:Seizoen: 2